


Traditions

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Andromeda have surprise guests for Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished for Advent Drabbles last year... I may continue this this year, time permitting.

Teddy'd helped decorate for Christmas. It was their tradition. Each year gran grew frailer. He wished he could do more, but she always said she'd be fine.

So he hung garlands and set mistletoe in the sitting room doorway, just like always. He looked forward to greeting Victoire when her family visited Christmas Day.

It had always been like this. Christmas Eve at the Burrow, and Christmas Day here or with the Potters. This year, they were hosting, and Teddy was looking forward to it. Especially to seeing Victoire.

And to taking advantage of the Mistletoe. As often as possible.  



	2. Visitors

Gran was just lighting the Christmas Candle when the bell rang. "I'll get it, Gran. Just get comfortable."

Teddy checked how he looked in the mirror to make sure he looked descent, just in case. Always best to make a good first impression. That's what Gran had always said. He ruffled his turquoise hair, trying to get it to lay flat.

He pulled the door open, expecting to See Bill and Fleur and Victoire and her siblings, or others from the Weasley clan. Possibly Harry and Ginny, or George and Angelina. Kingsley, even.

What he'd never expected was the Malfoys.


	3. Hospitality

"Well, boy? Are you going to let us in or not?" Lucius looked as forbidding as ever, even though he leaned more heavily on his cane now than Teddy remembered from when he was young.

Teddy had never liked Lucius Malfoy, family or not. The war had not changed him much, from Harry's tales of him. He still avoided anyone he thought beneath his notice, and certainly never acknowledged the Tonks as family while Teddy had been alive. So the whole Malfoy family appearing on the front steps of Teddy's grandmother's house was a bit of a shock at best.

*

Even Scorpius was with them, and Teddy found himself watching the boy. He was older than when Teddy had seen him last on the platform going to Hogwarts several years before. Teddy found himself thinking of Al's tales of him at school. He certainly didn't seem to mind that Scorpius was a Malfoy. But maybe that came of being a Slytherin as well?

"In case you hadn't noticed," Draco said, interrupting his thoughts, only slightly less acerbic than Lucius, "it is snowing out here. Perhaps we could come in and get warm before you get rid of us, at least?"

*

Teddy flushed, then nodded, glancing at Narcissa, who was looking around as though she were in it a hovel. He stepped aside. "Come in. Please. Gran…visitors…" he called out, not wanting to be alone with the Malfoys any longer than necessary.

"Who…" His gran came into the hall, and her eyes widened. "Cissa…?"

Teddy glanced toward Draco and the other Malfoys who huddled together near the door as Narcissa turned to her sister. "Andromeda…I thought…perhaps we could…visit this year?"

The two women moved back into the sitting room, talking quietly, and Teddy found himself alone with the Malfoys once more.

*

Scorpius looked uncomfortable, and glanced apologetically at Teddy even as his mother whispered to his father, tugging on Scorpius's sleeve to keep him close.

Teddy's heart went out to him, watching him be treated like he was two when he'd already been in Hogwarts for so long. "Would you like a candy cane? I think we've a few left…"

Scorpius's eyes lit up, and he looked towards his father. "May I?"

Astoria shook her head. "I don't…"

"It won't harm him, Astoria. Just one, Scorpius."

"Yes, father." Scorpius grinned, detaching himself from his mother's arms and hurrying to Teddy's side.


	4. Christmas

Teddy and Scorpius were just about to go through the arch into the living room when Teddy heard the timer for the oven go off in the kitchen.

His gran looked at him, and he smiled. "We can get them, gran."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, dear." Then she turned back to her sister.

The other Malfoys still stood uncomfortably perched by the door, though Draco was looking as though he wanted to join his mother and aunt in the living room.

Teddy tugged Scorpius towards the kitchen, which smelled of sugar and spices in the best way possible.

*

"Can't the house-elves do it?" he asked.

"We don't have any," Teddy said, grabbing the pot-holders and opening the oven, letting a waft of heated air into the room that doubled the scent of the gingerbread filling the room.

"No…?" Scorpius closed his eyes, inhaling the scent filling the room. "Mmm…smells wonderful…"

Teddy grinned, pulling the trays from the oven and setting them on the counter, then looking up to see Scorpius. At the sight of him, eyes closed, face raised as he sniffed the air, Teddy felt a flutter of something in his chest. And what was _that_ about?  



	5. The Dangers of Eggnog

To distract himself while the biscuits cooled, Teddy pulled out the eggnog. Perhaps the Malfoys would appreciate having some?

"Do you like eggnog?" Teddy asked.

Scorpius was still lingering near the pan of gingerbread, and looked up at the question. "Hm?" He turned, and Teddy felt another flutter in his at chest the sparkle in his eyes. "Oh…well…depends how much rum is in it, I suppose…"

Teddy turned away again, willing himself not to react to whatever was going on inside him. Scorpius was too young for him anyway. "We have non-alcoholic. Gran can't handle it like she used to…"

*

"Oh…" Teddy felt a rush of warmth when Scorpius moved to stand beside him. "Well…grandmother might take one. And me." He smiled. "And perhaps father as well." He paused for a moment, thinking, looking a bit worried. "When are the Potters expected?"

The Potters. How could he have forgotten that they were due to arrive at any moment? That wouldn't go over too well. Harry and Scorpius's father still didn't get on too well. "Um…well…they're usually a bit late…Lily always takes too much time getting ready, and James…" He frowned. "I guess he'll be coming on his own, this year."

*

James had just moved into his own flat, despite his mother's disapproval. Teddy thought it would be good for him, though. He needed a bit more responsibility in his life. Not that he was likely to get that, working with his uncle George, but still, it was a start.

Scorpius looked worried. "Maybe…we should just get going…"

Teddy shook his head. "Nonsense. You're family. Harry knows that." Even if he didn't like Malfoy, he'd still be pleased Narcissa was trying to reconcile. "We'll bring in a tray. If they don't want it, they don't have to have any," he said.

*

The smile Scorpius sent him brought him up short. Teddy had never thought of a bloke as beautiful before. Even those he thought attractive in the past. Handsome, sure, but Scorpius had a whole different quality. It was distracting enough that Teddy had to shake his head to get his mind back on the subject at hand.

"Can you pour while I serve up the gingerbread?" He put cups on the tray, then glanced at Scorpius.

"Of course," Scorpius said, still smiling.

Teddy watched for a moment as Scorpius began to pour the liquid, then turned to get the gingerbread.


	6. Permission

A whirlwind of red and gold burst through the front door. "Auntie Andromeda, can I skate on your pond? Papa said I could, if you would let me… I brought my skates and…"

Teddy watched from the doorway of the kitchen as she came up short at the sight of the Malfoys, brown eyes wide in surprise.

The three Malfoys closer together, sneering at the girl.

"Lily, don't shout—" Ginny Potter followed her daughter at a more sedate pace, and the look on her face was at least as shocked when she caught sight of the Malfoys. "Oh dear…"


	7. Standoff

When Harry appeared as well, Teddy knew he would have to step in, but gran beat him to it.

"Harry…Ginny…I'm so glad you're here. Do come in." She smiled at, then focused on Lucius and the rest of the Malfoys. "And you, Lucius. Surely you know that it's impolite to just stand around when you're a guest. Come warm yourself. Cissa and I still have some catching up to do."

Harry looked between Andromeda and the Malfoys, then handed her a potted red flower that Teddy vaguely recognized as some sort of Christmassy plant. Herbology had never his strong suit.

*

"Here, Andromeda…this is for you. Al…"

Teddy hadn't noticed Albus standing by the door at first. He entered at catching sight of Scorpius standing near the kitchen with Teddy. He glanced at Harry. "Yeah, pop?"

Harry waved at the bag Al was holding, not looking at his son. "Put the gifts by the tree."

Al glanced at Scorpius, then nodded towards the tree. Teddy saw Scorpius nod in response. "I'll go with you." Scorpius turned to pick up the cookies.

Teddy got eggnog and followed them in. He certainly didn't want to see the explosion if the rest didn't follow.


End file.
